Under the Wig
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: Effie may seem like a regular Capitol Girl, but she's not. This is Effie's side of the Hunger Games. T cuz it's the Hunger Games... Please Read and Review!
1. Prolouge

_**Okay so this is kind of the epilouge beginning part. The next chapters are longer... I promise. It's kind of portraying how throughout the whole thing they are planning a rebellion. Even before Katniss and Peeta find out. They're be some Effie humor in it... but not yet. **_

**_DISCLAIMER! I don't own the plot cuz that's Suzanne Collins, but seriously guys I wrote this... no Copy and pasting k? haha lol you wouldn't do that right?... RIGHT? haha Happy Readin'!_**

I fix my bright pink wig in the mirror as the train speeds toward District 12. Here I am again, heading toward another year of horror and misery, in which I must act indifferent.

I do not understand how they do it, the capitol people. How do they watch as children die right before their eyes? Not only do they put up with it, they encourage it. They bet on poor children's lives. It's sick, it's sad, it's utterly sadistic. That's why I joined the Mockingjays seven years ago. That is why I fight to bring down the Capitol. That is why I will die to bring down the capitol.

There is an announcement that we will be arriving in 5 minutes. I go into the room that is to be the girl tributes. It's big and spacious, everything that they don't have. It sickens me how the capitol is so rich… they have so much and these people have so little. They puke up food at parties just to eat more, when people here die of starvation each day. It's maddening. Panem is a cruel oligarchy, an aristocracy; whatever you call it it's horrible, vile, and wrong.

I sit on the bed of the poor child who must suffer this torture. I'm not sure if it will be this year that it happens, that we start the rebellion. They did not tell me when it will be, who it will be. Just that I will know when it happens, and that it will happen. I have watched 12 children go into the arena, 12 children die before my eyes. I don't want to have to act anymore, to act clueless, to act stupid. I want to be able to help these kids get out. But I can't.

We arrive at the station. I compose my face into a happy preppy grin. The effort to look sparky and peppy pushes away all the horrible vile thoughts. That's how I deal with it, focusing on my smile and being clueless, I still get those thoughts but I can subdue them easier now.

The train comes to a stop at the horrible, broken old station. The doors open and I step out, beaming like nothing is wrong, that this is all a fun game. The cameras flash, eating it all up, but inside I am melting. Here we go again.

_**Okay so short right? It'll get longer I promise but I had to set the mood right? haha lol thanks for reading and REVIEW! what do you think of Effie? Bold? Traitorous? Love it? Hate it? Completely confuzzled by it? I want to know XDXD **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is the first real chapter, um it's still not that long... but its longer **_

**_DISCLAIMER! I think the word says it all don't you? ahaha LOL Happy Readin'!_**

I sit on the stage beaming at the people who filter in. They all look horribly depressed. I want to stand up and shout profanities at the capitol, but I can't. That would just get me dead, or if I'm lucky an avox. Than some capitol loving freak will take my place and where would we be?

I look at the collection of teenagers this year and my smile falters. Is it just me, or do they look skinnier? The parents filter in; they look at me longingly, as if I actually chose who goes into the arena. It's all already picked out by the game makers, though no one is supposed to know that. I only know because of the spies we have in the Capitol. There are only 2 names written ton these millions of slips of papers, one in each bowl.

Next to me on one of the chairs in the Mayor's wife, Mrs. Undersee. That's odd; she usually never comes to these because of her severe head aches.

Its 2:00, time to begin.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone! Maybe the odds be ever in your favor!" I pip after the Mayor has finished his part. Just blab about how everyone owes the Capitol all this and how the Capitol is so great blah, blah, blah. "Okay ladies first!" I say my voice manically upbeat. No wonder everyone here thinks I'm so stupid.

I reach in and rummage around. Though, there's no point, it's all the same name. I finally draw out one slip.

"Primrose Everdeen," I say loud and clear.

I hear a whimper. A 12 year old girl, quivering takes a shaky step forward. My insides swell, how can these people damn this little girl to uncertain death? I hate it. I don't let my rage get to my features though, that would be bad. So instead of breaking something I beam at her, hoping that she calms down.

"Prim, PRIM!" I see a girl pushing and shoving people out of the way, "No Prim, I volunteer!" she shouts. I'm heart broken; no one in District 12 volunteers… no one.

"Well that's the spirit, but I think it's the matter of we call the other tribute, than ask fo…"

"What does it matter?" asked the Mayor, I think he knew her, "Let her come forward," the hurt in his voice is obvious.

She tries to step forward, but the little girl clings onto her, "Let go Prim, let go," she says sternly but the only reason she lets go is because of a boy. He pries the little girl off her sister and helps her onto the stage. There's a look of misery in his eyes. They're either related… or in love.

"What your name?" I ask the girl sweetly.

"Katniss Everdeen," she says gruffly. She thinks I'm just some Capitol idiot. That's good.

"Oh, well I'll bet my buttons that that was your sister eh? Don't want her stealing all the glory!"

She just shrugs. I think she hates me.

Just than Haymitch comes in, my drunken partner. He wobbles up to her and throws an arm around her, "I like this one, lots of…" he trails off looking for the right word, "SPUNK!"

"More than you," he says pointing at the camera, "and you and you" he said pointing at the other ones. Was he making fun of the Capitol? I hear Katniss let out a quick breath.

Haymitch than jumps of the stage, paramedics have to carry him out of the square, sometimes I think he overdoes the whole drunkenness.

"Okay now for our male tribute!" I say trying to keep my voice peppy. I dig around and pull out a name, "Peeta Mellark!"

A tall lean boy with blonde hair steps forward and comes onto the stage. He's shaking. There's a look of recognition in their eyes and they nod at each other.

"Okay tributes; shake hands and Happy Hunger Games to you all!" I say waving merrily at the sullen crowd.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"Haymitch don't you think you over did the drunkenness just a little bit this time?" I ask him as we wait for Katniss and Peeta to say good bye to their families.

"No, but now I'm really going to get drunk, you can get them onto the train by yourself can't you?" he answers clearly not drunk at all.

"Fine, but not too much I need you at least a little sane, okay?" I whisper to him. There are cameras all around us, "I think it could be time, you know," I add.

"I think so too," he says and heads off toward the train.

_**Thanks for reading guys, I won't put the next chapter up until I get 2 review, ( I love bribery XD) so tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks to all who reviewed there was some confusion on Effie a little bit so I cleared it up... kinda haha**_

**_DISLAIMER! need I say more? Happy Readin'!_**

I show the kids to their rooms. They seem so… so infatuated, so awed at the rooms. This is like heaven for them, before they get kicked out to hell. Peeta smiles and says thank you when I show him to his room. I like that. Good manners are always a good thing.

Katniss and I walk down the hall to her room.

"Okay Katniss this is your room, there are clothes in the wardrobe there and you can take a shower in the bathroom over there. Be back in the main cabin for dinner in an hour okay?" I say happily. I try to show her I care, but it apparently doesn't work.

All she does is glare at me and shut the door. I guess she really isn't the talkative type.

I flop down on my bed and press a few buttons from one of the panels. The room suddenly fills with the sweet scent of pomegranate and lavender. It's supposed to help with headaches. I rub my temple warily.

I want to show these kids I'm not just one of those air-headed freaks. Okay I may match my wig to my outfits, and I may have an accent but I truly care about what happens to them.

I am nothing like the Capitol people, I get up and jog every morning, and I don't puke up food. I only got the little plastic surgery necessary to stay inconspicuous to the other Capitol folk.

I want to go up to them and tell them everything. Get them to trust me that way, but that would ruin everything. No, I just have to deal with it. It will be hard, it will be aggravating, but at least I went with the clueless capitol person instead of the killing and ruthless. At least they don't really hate me, not like that.

It's dinner, I go and take my place and await the tributes. Haymitch is probably out cold drunk, I hope not so we wait for a bit, Haymitch will be Haymitch.

"Hmm, shall we start without Haymitch then?" I ask and they nod politely.

They can eat with silver ware I notice, I'm glad. Last year the two looked so starved it killed me. They stuffed their face and all I could think about was how wrong it is that somewhere in the Capitol rich people were eating and puking and then eating some more.

"At least you two know how to eat properly, the two last year ate everything with their hands. It was completely savage," I say trying to start a conversation.

Katniss glared at me, she probably thinks I'm just being all capitol like, I hope she does. It's not time for her to know the real me just yet.

We eat in silence for the rest of the meal. During the main course I think about asking them about their lives, just to get things started but the look on their faces tells me no. They're already thinking about their families and even though I'm dieing to know who that boy was who shook Katniss' sister off her I refrain. It would only make her hate me more and I probably wouldn't get an answer.

Just as we were finishing dinner Haymitch staggered in, this time actually drunk.

"I miss…supper?" he slurs, vomits and them falls into it.

"Oh, dear your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation," I say disgustedly. I told Haymitch that this would be the year. How could he just go get drunk when thousands of lives were depending on this?

Peeta laughs, "He's drunk,"

"He's drunk every year," Katniss says joining him. It's obvious to me that they don't get the seriousness of the issue.

"Really, no big deal right? Well whereas I can chat up sponsors for you only Haymitch can secure the deal. He could mean life or death to you, so laugh away!" I hiss and step over Haymitch and his vomit.

I hurry to my room and rip off the pink wig. My long wavy blonde hair cascades down my shoulders as I harshly pull the pins out.

They don't get the seriousness of this, Haymitch doesn't get it, why am I the only one. I don't blame the kids, they don't know. They're 16 for god's sake. But Haymitch, he'll com around, he has too. And I bet now the kids will get it, that Haymitch is necessary for this to work and if I can't get him to sublime, they can.

I wash off all my makeup and stare at myself in the mirror. The real Effie Trinket, without any of the Capitol's crap, this is who I want to be when this is all over. If I survive the rebellion than I just want to be plain old Effie without any makeup and no more wigs.

But to survive this rebellion I'm going to have to get Katniss and Peeta to trust me. Peeta won't be too hard, but Katniss. Something tells me that she grew up on her own, had to take care of herself. Katniss…Katniss Everdeen…. EVERDEEN!

I think back to the year I joined the Mockingjay's one of the head council members, Everdeen. She looked like him too, yes now I'm positive this is the year. 2 years later he supposedly died in a mine explosion, though he's probably in district 13, but I can't be sure.

Great so I have to win the trust of a protective, defensive 16 year old while acting like a Capitol dimwit and make sure they win the Hunger Games. How hard can that be?

_**Hey thanks guys! expetially for the sudden boost in reviews, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow... maybe today but REVIEW PLEASE and it'll get me to cose whether to write the next chapter to this or one of my other stories XDX (Yes I'm evil)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry about the LOOOONG wait... but I've been catching up on my other fanfics... so yeah don't hurt me or anything LOL XD**_

**_DISCLAIMER!- If I owned any of this than President Snow would die in a fire in a hole in a volcano on the sun... NO ILLEGALLY die in a fire in a hole in a volcano on the sun... yeah illegally... which I spelt wrong... crap welll w/e Happy Readin' kiddies!_**

"Katniss wake up it's a big big day!" I say in a sing-songy voice. I knock on her door again. "Up, up, up Katniss! Be ready and down for breakfast in 10 minutes!" I hear her grumble and assume that she's awake.

"Up Peeta, it's a big, big, day!" I say knocking on his door, "Be down in 10…"

He opens his door already dressed and looks up at me, "Or you could just come now," I say and lead him to the dining cabin.

He took his place quietly; a servant immediately brought him a giant tray stuffed with food. He accepted politely and started eating slowly. I sat across from him sipping coffee and nibbling on a chocolate croissant.

"So, Peeta, I assume you know Katniss?" I ask casually.

"Um, yeah we're in the same class," he says kind of startled.

"And," I say prodding him, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.

"Um, well I… um. I uh, ummm well, uh,"

"You like her but have never had the guts to talk to her because she's from the seam and you're the bakers son?" I finish for him, "It's quite cliché,"

"How did… how did you,"

"Look I'm from the Capitol, they live for that kind of stuff," Oh, did I just say they? OMG that was a HUGE screw up! Thankfully, he didn't notice.

"Look, you won't tell right? I… don't want her to know yet, or for Haymitch too… you know. "

"Of course I won't, and seriously, I don't think this is the right time for either of them to know, your secret is safe with me," I say winking at him. Hopefully he'll think I'm going to take this as a Capitol's juicy secret.

Just then Haymitch comes in, "Mornin', so how are you this fine evening?" he asks taking a seat to my left.

"Sober as ever ay Haymitch?" I hiss,

"Sure, sure keep your wig on Trinket," he says waving me off.

"It's not my wig I'm worried about," I mutter under my breath. Peeta chuckles, I'm starting to like this kid, not that that's a good thing, never a good idea to get attached.

Katniss trickles in well past the 10 minutes I had told her. She stalked in sulkily and sat down next to Peeta. She was immediately served; you could see the delight reflecting the food in her eyes. It sent a pang of guilt through my stomach. She eyed a brown drink which I recognized as hot chocolate carefully. Peeta opened his mouth at the same time I did, I let him explain,

"Its hot chocolate, it's very nice," he said softly, taking a sip of his own. Katniss took a sip, her eyes closed in delight.

We were silent for a moment, than of all people Katniss spoke up, "So, you're our mentor, give us some advice," she said looking at Haymitch expectantly,

"Okay here's some advice, stay alive," he said laughing and than reached for a bottle of spirits,

"That is very funny, only not to us," Peeta said knocking the bottle out of Haymitch's hands. Haymitch gave him a look than punched him, sending him staggering back. Oh, this is getting good.

Haymitch than reached for the bottle again, but Katniss swiftly put a knife between his fingers. Oh, this was getting really good.

Haymitch sat back in his chair, "Looks like I got a group of fighters this year didn't I," he said catching my eye, I gave him a told you so look.

He made them stand up; he circled them with me hovering behind them.

"Looks fit enough," he said prodding Katniss' arm muscle. "And will look fairly well once their stylists get to them," I say fingering Peeta's gold locks.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, you don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to get you through this okay?" Haymitch said once we had finished. They both nodded.

"So, advice?" Katniss says imploringly.

"Okay, we're going to be arriving at the station in a little while. Then you're going to be at your stylists' mercy. You won't like what they do to you, but don't resist okay?"

They were about to protest but he just waved them off and exited the door. I gave them a small smile and looked out the window, "Oh, there's the tunnel, the Capitol will be coming soon,"

They stood there in question for a second, deciding whether to act as if the didn't care or to show their true excitement. They ended up with the latter and raced to the window to the candy colored capitol, exactly what it was. Bright sugar coated lies stuffed under layers and layers of sunshine and rainbow ponies. I walked out of the room before they could notice the tears cascading off my face.

_**yup sorry its kinda short but anyways... yeah and I want 3 more reviews before I post again... sooooo yeah review and you'll get your chapter faster XDXD **_


End file.
